PPGX Part 1 Superpuff
by Dark King Rosemar
Summary: An Epic tale of how the PPGs face an enemy beyond their comprehension. Rated T for violence, lotsa violence. Updated!
1. The Begining

Rosemar: Greetings Humans.

Alister: Hi!

Rosemar: Join the dark side.

Alister: Hey, we agreed no recruitment ads.

Rosemar: Fine.

Alister: I don't own any thing in this story.

Rosemar: Correction we **do own **Black Heart, Dimension X, Super-puff, various minions, De-Vel, and Mecha-mojo jojo.

Alister: I don't know if we own that last one.

Rosemar: You may not but I do.

Alister: Please read and review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/**Attention: this is important:** Although the overall story has not been changed, it has been modified to correct misspellings and readability. I would like to give credit where credit is due: Thanks to Neo-Larry for your advice and thanks to PEJD (a friend and fellow fan-fiction author) for helping with syntax and readability.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Power puff girls X

Part 1: Super-puff

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Before all, before anything, there was nothing, a black void devoid of life and substance. However, nothing cannot last long: it aches to be filled. Bereft of light and good, the void held only darkness and evil. From that evil which was inherent in the darkness, a creature was spawned.

This creature was known as Black Heart; a strange conglomeration of a heart-shaped torso, squared, angular head, and ghostly tail. He was all black save for his triangular eyes which burned red like dying coals and his gleaming white fangs; the same fangs and eyes that haunt your dreams deep in the night.

He gazed around and saw, to his delight, that he ruled all, as all was in darkness and thus under his control. Assured in his place as King, he left his realm to create a new dimension for himself: a place to be called Dimension X.

But as stated before, nothing cannot last long. In the absence of evil and darkness, there is good and light. From this, life in all its many shapes and forms was born.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alister: Please read and review.

Rosemar: I rule the darkness.

Alister: Roosemaar.

Rosemar: Join me.

Alister: Rosemar! No recruitment ads!

Rosemar: Fine.

Alister: Goodbye!

Rosemar: Humph, Humans.


	2. The War

Alister: Welcome to chapter two.

Rosemar: Humph.

Alister: I own nothing except Black Heart, Dimension X, Super-Puff, De-Vel, Various minions, and Mecha-Mojo Jojo.

Rosemar: Humph.

Alister: Please read and review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Power puff girls X

Part 1: Super-Puff

Chapter 2: The War

Black Heart spent many eons in Dimension X, gathering an army of darkness. Poor retched souls born of darkness, nameless and with no free will they did there masters evil bidding. The work on his castle complete, Black Heart looked upon all that was his. But when he gazed upon the black void from which he was born, he was mortified.

Where there was once void now life existed on numerous worlds: now light was where there had been only darkness.

He simply could _not_ allow this to continue, so he set out with his army and one by one each world was ruthlessly reclaimed by darkness. At last, only one world remained: the planet Earth.

But the dark forces met heavy resistance and almost a third of the dark army was destroyed. Disgusted by their failure, Black Heart joined the fight himself. As darkness incarnate he had no physical body, but rather a spiritual one, thus making the humans' primitive weapons useless. Black Heart carved a quaff of destruction throughout the world but in the end he was defeated by the lingering spirits of three small girls whose lives had been cut short by Black Heart.

Spirit-versus-spirit made an even playing field. The girls' hearts where strong and their fists even stronger. Shocked and afraid, Black Heart ordered a hasty retreat from Earth. He vowed one day to return even stronger so that the universe would once again belong to darkness. The girls knew of the threat and lingered on Earth. As the centuries passed, people forgot about Black Heart and only remembered his war as the Black Death. The evil grew stronger over time and the girls knew that in order to defeat him once more they would have to be reborn. They chose new bodies that had no souls of their own yet. Bodies not made of flesh and bone, but rather of sugar, spice, and everything nice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alister: Please read and review.

Rosemar: Can I…

Alister:** NO Recruitment Ads!**

Rosemar: But I need an army of darkness.

Alister: Maybe later, Goodbye.

Rosemar: Pathetic humans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special: I would just like to thank Neo-Larry for his review, you're the first person to review (and read most likely) you make several valid points and I will take them under advisement. And I did not rip of your character because I've never even heard of you. And for all you critics out there, **This is my first fanfic.**


	3. Demons, Superpowers, and temptations

Rosemar: Welcome to darkness.

Alister: (muffled) HELP!

Rosemar: Join the darkness.

Alister: ….

Rosemar: I own nothing except Black Heart, Super-Puff, De-Vel, Various Minions, Dimension X, Mecha-Mojo Jojo, and Ress.

Alister: Read and review.

Rosemar: How did you get out?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Power Puff Girls X

Part 1: Super-Puff

Chapter 3: Demons, Superpowers, and Temptations

In the bowls of Hell, Him, the source of all worldly evil, was afraid. He did not fear the Power Puff Girls or retribution for his actions, but what he did fear was his master, who had awoken from his long sleep. De-Vel, the creature that had created Him out of darkness and given him life. Him spoke:

"Master please."

"**NO**"Said De-Vel. He was larger then life, mighty and strong like some ancient roman god. He was a muscular humanoid, with devilish goat's horns, a tail, a darkly gleaming pitchfork, and burning red skin. His eyes were nothing but piercing fireballs. To Him he was known as master, but in truth he was the physical apparition of darkness incarnate, Black Heart.

"**You have one last chance, Him"** De-Vel said "**If you do not succeed_ this_ time you will return to darkness from whence you came." **

"Yes master." said Him, bowing as he stumbled out backwards. He was quaking, for to Him to return to darkness was a fate worse then death. To return to darkness was to become nothingness once more, nonexistence was what he feared most. Not even Ducky could help him there.

It was a typical day in Townsville, and in Townsville typical meant trouble. The trouble of the day was Him, swollen to ten times his size and starting fires in hopes of drawing out the Power Puff Girls; he got his wish. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup came flying in from the south.

"We'll take care of Him!" said Blossom, "Bubbles, you put out the fires." As the three became two and one, Bubbles saw that her work was cut out for her: nearly half the town was on fire. Bubbles landed as she tried to think of a way to put out the fire. Likewise Blossom and Buttercup were having problems: Him was fighting like his life depended on it.

Thoughts began to race through Bubbles' mind, first was that she needed water to put out the fire and second was "_Why is my arm tingling?_" She raised her arm to scratch it. Much to her surprise, a gush of water shot from it! In a flash the fire was out. She flitted about the city, putting out the others, all the while thinking "Wow! What a cool new power!" When she was done dowsing the city, she gave Him a hose down. Him having been successfully distracted, three punches were thrown and he hit the ground hard. Defeated, his body began to melt into the darkness and Him began to scream.

"Noooooo, Please stop! Master."

"You think we hit him to hard?" Blossom asked

"Naw, he deserved it" Buttercup answered. As his body continued to fade from existence. Him began to cry.

"Oh my! he's crying" said Bubbles, putting her hands to her mouth.

"But demons can't cry." Blossom replied.

"Humph, Baby." Buttercup growled angrily.

Meanwhile, across town, in a volcano observatory an evil monkey was scheming and talking to himself.

"Finally! I will destroy the Power Puffs, me, no one else, and me alone. I will cause them pain and make them beg for mercy. But I shall give them none; they will get none from me!" His ramblings continued until his last moments when the volcano below erupted with violent force. From the molten rock and flying debris, De-Vel emerged. Mighty and strong he called from his fiery perch.

"**Come to me, Power Puffs, come and face your death at the hands of De-Vel.**" The girls heard this challenge and turned to face their new enemy. The fight began in an instant with De-Vel launching fireballs at them. They dodged his projectiles skillfully as they shot across the sky towards him. It was all they could do just to avoid the onslaught, let alone get close enough to counter-attack. Thoughts rushed through Blossom's mind: "How can we beat him, and why is my body tingling?" Momentarily lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the fireball until it was too late.

"Blossom!" her sisters screamed, Blossom braced for impact, but when she opened her eyes again, she saw and felt fire around her yet it did not burn her. She could feel the fire licking hungrily at her skin, she could smell it burning, but it did not harm her. Rather, it seemed to comfort and galvanize her. Four shocked looks appeared on the faces of Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and _especially_ De-Vel.

Blossom was surrounded by a fire aura. She smiled and launched herself at De-Vel through the air. He continued to launch fireballs at her but she rocketed straight through them. Punches, kicks, and flying tackles were launched at the enemy by Blossom, still enveloped by fire. Finally, she collided with De-Vel with such force as to push him deep into the volcano. After ten agonizing minutes, her sisters rejoiced at the sight of Blossom emerging from the lava. She then dropped her fire aura, and sealed the volcano with her ice breath, turning the lava into solid rock.

"Way to go!" Bubbles shouted, "He won't be back for a while!"

"Yah, and what a cool new power!" exclaimed Buttercup, "I can't wait for mine," she added, almost to herself.

Two nights later, around midnight, Buttercup was restless. Earlier that day they had fought with a giant turtle monster that was impervious to all their attacks. That is until Buttercup found her new power; a giant thunder ball that destroyed the monster in an instant. She was thinking:

"I am so much stronger then they are."

"Then you should leave."

"They're my sisters, but they always hold me back."

"Great power sleeps within you, but you can never release it here." At that point she realized that the voice was not hers. She padded over to her window and saw a dark blue bat fluttering there. Buttercup opened the window quietly.

"Who are you?" She asked

"An emissary of darkness." It answered, "Only through darkness can you achieve your true power; come with me to darkness." Just then a dark swirl appeared before her. She thought about the past and about the future. She desired the power offered to her, but she loved her sisters. Well, she could always change her mind and come back if it wasn't worth it. At the very least, this should be fun. Her only answer was to step into the darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosemar: Ow! –rubs bump forming on head-

Alister: That will teach you to lock me in a closet. –puts hands on hips indignantly.-

Rosemar: Well I'm not sorry.

Alister: See you soon. –waves-

Rosemar: Who knew humans could hit so hard?

/Rosemar: **Dukey?** Who is Dukey? \

/Alister: Dukey is a rubber duckey that is Him's friend\


	4. The Darkness

Alister: Noooooooo, Buttercup don't do it.

Rosemar: Yes, surrender to the Darkness.

Alister: Why did you write that chapter?

Rosemar: Give your heart to Darkness.

Alister: I own Black Heart, Super-Puff, Dimension X, Various Minions, Mecha Mojo Jojo, De-Vel, and Ress. Nothing else do I own.

Rosemar: Embrace the power of Darkness.

Alister: Please read and review.

* * *

**

* * *

**

The Power Puff Girls X

**Part 1: Super-Puff**

**Chapter 4: The Darkness**

Blossom awoke to the sound of the hot line ringing. It was early in the morning, too early in fact; the sun wasn't even out yet.

"Oh!" Groaned Blossom "That stupid phone, it's to early for trouble, I doubt the villains are even awake yet." As Blossom reached for the phone she causally glanced out the window, suddenly her eyes snapped open and she was wide awake. The entire sky was gone, replaced by swirling black void, "Whoa! I'm willing to bet money that whatever the Mayor wants has something to do with that."

The void was black and swirling but none could mistake it for the sky. It was starless and was blacker then darkness itself. What was worse was that the tops of buildings seamed to disappear into this void. Blossom's eyes took all of this in, and surprisingly, she was unafraid. Such is the power of fire.

She quickly raced to the closet to change clothes, shouting "Bubbles! Buttercup! Wake up." Seconds later Bubbles exclaimed

"Blossom! Buttercup is missing."

"No time" yelled Blossom as she blasted out the window "something big is happening in Townsville, and I've got a bad feeling about it."

Moments later, at the center of Townsville, directly beneath the center of the swirling void, a lone figure stood in the street. She wore all black clothing; a simple dress complete with a cape. But her eyes were different; a dark-green color, they held more anger and hatred then ever imagined possible. Those eyes, placed below a patch of smooth black hair, told a story of fury and anguish. All this was seen by Blossom and Bubbles who had flown in just seconds earlier.

"So you have arrived." Said the black-clad girl. Blossom stared at her inquisitively but it was Bubbles who found the answer.

"Buttercup is that you?"

"Humph" She replied "Buttercup is long gone, I am Ress."

"Ress?" inquired Blossom "So if you're not Buttercup then where is she?"

"She is I, I am She" Ress answered coldly "Buttercup gave herself to darkness and from that union I was born. I am all of the evil that lingered in her heart. Now I control her and it will always be as such."

"Not if we beat you." challenged Blossom. To that Ress threw her head back and laughed and said:

"I would like to see you try." With that the three assumed battle positions. Blossom raised her fiery aura but Ress was faster, she tackled Bubbles at full speed, so fast she looked like a flash of black light. Bubbles was sent reeling through the air until she came to a stop when she collided with a building. She fell to the ground unconscious, the force of the attack just enough to bring the young warrior to her knees.

"One down" said Ress coldly as she turned to face Blossom "and one to go."

"Shut up and fight!" said Blossom angrily

"My pleasure" answered the villain. The launched themselves at one another. Punches and kicks being thrown and dodged at lightning speed as the two slowly climbed upwards though the air. Each of them looked desperately for an opening, for at this level of power a single punch could end the fight.

"You fight well" Ress said, still fighting

"Not so bad yourself" Blossom replied, breathing heavily.

"But you're getting tired." Ress said, panting.

"So are you" Blossom retorted.

"I can out last you. You can match me blow for blow thanks to that fire aura, but it must be a horrific drain on your power." Said Ress, with several dozen punches and kicks thrown during the speech.

"Maybe so." Replied Blossom "Then I'll just have to take it up a notch." She flexed the muscles in her arms and the two fighters were enveloped in flame. Blossom was immune to the inferno but Ress was not. She fell and hit the ground hard. "Giving up all ready!" Blossom said mockingly.

"Ha, as if" Ress said as she sprang from the ground "Time for round two." She spread her arms wide and her whole body began to glow with a dark light. She smiled evilly and brought her hands together quickly, shouting: "DARK LASER FIRE!" At once a huge beam of black light shot from her hands toward Blossom. She quickly evaded the attack but it was very difficult because the beam was moving at the speed of light. The beam struck a nearby building and in a flash of black light the building was incinerated, leaving nothing behind but black ash.

"Oh my God!" said a stunned Blossom.

"And here's another one" said Ress, chuckling. She spread her arm again and glowed black briefly before bringing her hands smashing together and shouting: "DARK LASER FIRE!" But this time Blossom was ready. She dodged the resulting beam and darted in a pink streak behind Ress' back and clobbered her with a right hook before the villain could react. Ress skidded across the pavement for twenty feet before regaining control. At once she launched herself at Blossom and hit the Power Puff hard in the midsection with a head but. Blossom clutched at her chest in pain and fell to the ground.

"Ha, ha, ha." Ress laughed "That'll teach you who you're dealing with. I am Ress! The Power Puff of darkness. And now to finish this once and for all." She spread her arms wide but no glow appeared. "Damn it" she muttered to herself dropping her arms "I used too much power in that last attack." She turned to Blossom "Mark my words Blossom, I will be back, and you_ won't_ live through our next battle."

"Not if I can help it" said an enraged Bubbles "That was a cheap shot Ress." With that she catapulted herself towards Ress and the two began fighting at lightning speed. The two were evenly matched but Bubbles had the advantage, Ress was worn out from the fight with Blossom and her strength was ebbing. Finally Bubbles found an opening and with all her strength she kicked Ress high into the air. In a flash Bubbles was above Ress and struck her with a right arm chop. She plummeted to the ground, bounced two feet back into the air, and came to a rest in a small crater. Bubbles floated over to where Blossom lay and said: "Blossom are you all right?"

"Ow! My ribs." She answered, to this Bubbles smiled happily. Nearby Ress lay on the ground laughing to herself as black smoke began to lift away from her. "What is so funny Ress? We beat you." Blossom asked rather annoyed that a defeated villain was laughing.

"It would seem that my time in the world is coming to an end." Ress slowly answered "My body is returning to darkness."

"But what about Buttercup?" inquired a worried Bubbles.

"She will return to you soon" replied the villain. To this Blossom and Bubbles rejoiced. "But it doesn't matter Black Heart has already taken something else you hold dear."

"Who's Black Heart, and what did he take?" questioned Blossom

"Black Heart is my master. The guardian and the embodiment of darkness. As for what he took, well, that would be your precious Professor."

"What!" shouted Blossom as she rushed to Ress and grabbed her by the neck. "Where is he? Where did he take him?" Seeing her anger Ress pointed at the void in the sky and replied:

"To the darkness" satisfied Blossom dropped her. She fell to the ground and her cloths were once again Buttercups' and as her eyes began to lose their darkness, she closed them for the last time. Ress was no more.

* * *

Alister: Ress is fallen. 

Rosemar: So it must be.

Alister: Yay!

Rosemar: Humph!

Alister: Read, Review and I'll see you soon.

Rosemar: To The Darkness!


	5. SuperPuff

Alister: Behold chapter 5

Rosemar: We own nothing in this story except: Black Heart, Super-Puff, Dimension X, Various Minions, De-Vel, Ress, the emissary of darkness, and Mecha Mojo Jojo.

Alister: Please read and review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Power Puff Girls X**

**Part 1 Super-Puff**

**Chapter 5: Super-Puff**

Buttercup awoke in a crater in the middle of the street. _Whoa, must have hit the ground pretty hard to do this_ She thought to herself. She slowly stood up and saw Bubbles weeping into her hands. But before she could ask Bubbles why she was crying, Buttercup saw Blossom a few feet away. She was standing with her fists clenched growling angrily into the sky; which, to Buttercup's amazement, was a big, black void.

"Blossom, what happened?" Buttercup asked.

"What happened? What happened!" She shouted as she turned to look Buttercup in the Eyes. "I'll tell you what happened. The Professor has been kidnapped and it's all your fault!"

"What are you talking about! And how is it my fault!" Buttercup screamed back at her sister.

"Don't play dumb if you can help it!" Blossom yelled "You gave your heart to darkness and while we were fighting you, Black Heart came and stole the Professor!"

"No I didn't, and who the heck is Black Heart?" Buttercup countered

"Wait, you really don't remember?" Blossom asked and was answered by her sister's shaking head "Well, why don't I clue you in."

Several minuets passed as Blossom relayed to Buttercup the events that had transpired since early that morning.

"No way, I don't believe it" said buttercup looking bewildered "I became evil. The last thing I remember was that bat and something about power of darkness. Oh! I didn't hurt you, did I Blossom?"

"Na" she answered "Though I think I may have bruised a rib." She said light-heartedly "Well anyway, down to business. What do we do now?"

"What do you think; we clobber Black Heart and save the Professor." Buttercup said confidently.

"I don't think it's quite that simple" a skeptical Blossom answered "I mean, Black Heart probably has the Professor in his stronghold, it won't be easy to get him out." Buttercup replied:

"So, that's what fists are for, come on." With that the three flew off, straight into the dark void in the sky.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the three Power Puffs emerged from the darkness and passed through an arch into a barren wasteland. The sky and ground was rust colored, and the only visible landmarks were: the arch they had passed through and a strange looking object in the distance.

"Well, now what?" asked Blossom

"We kick but, that's what." She said with assurance.

"Look!" said Bubbles, pointing at the ground where, two strange alligator-like creatures were standing with laser rifles trained on the girls. Without warning they fired bright lasers at the Power Puffs. This was either an act of udder stupidity on their part, or a complete underestimation of the girl's power. Either way, it was the last mistake they would be making for quite a while. Leaving the battered and bloody bodies of the creatures behind them, the girls continued on until they heard a voice:

"Ah, Ress, my liege." The girls turned to see: a dark-blue bat coming in for a landing. He landed and, closing his eyes and bowing over his left wing, he continued to speak. "I was not expecting you so soon. But it is a pleasure. I am confident that Black heart will be pleased with your arrival. And, surly he will be delighted with the knowledge that these two have also chosen to use the power of darkness."

"Um, and you would be who?" asked Buttercup.

"Oh dear me! Have you forgotten me already? I am the emissary of darkness." The bat answered, puzzled.

"So you're the one then, the one that made me go to darkness." Buttercup said, her anger clearly rising.

"What are you talking about? Hey! You're not Ress" the bat said as he finally got a good look at Buttercup. Buttercup formed a ball of lighting in her hand and said:

"Payback time!"

"No please, have mercy!" the bat shouted as he tried to fly away, but it was too late. Buttercup growled and threw the ball, it hit its target. The bat was completely incinerated and as the bat's blackened body fell to the ground, Blossom spoke.

"I wonder why you fell to darkness so easily Buttercup."

"I can answer that." A mechanical voice said. The girls turned to see a strange looking dome. It had lights near its' bottom that lit up when it spoke: "Darkness lingered in Buttercup's heart, this lured the emissary to her. The duty of the emissary is to lure souls to the darkness where they are lost to their own evil. Buttercup's evil was anger, greed, and jealousy and was locked within her heart. However when she became Ress the darkness in her heart consumed her and began controlling her every action."

"You seem to know a lot about me." Buttercup said "just who are you anyway?"

"I am one who was lost to darkness" it answered in a lifeless mechanical voice. "I died and was reborn in darkness, for it was darkness that killed me." The dome lifted itself out of the dirt and a humanoid machine appeared from the inside the dome. The machine was short, painted metallic black, and looked almost furry. The girls gasped and cried:

"Mojo Jojo!"

"Correction" he it said "when my body ceased to exist I was no longer Mojo Jojo and now I am Mecha Mojo Jojo!"

"Whatever" Buttercup said mockingly "either way this still ends the same way." With that they launched themselves at the machine and in less then seven punches it was down. However destiny dictated that Mojo was to have the last laugh. As the machinery crumbled an explosion went off and when the smoke cleared the girls found themselves captured.

The Power Puffs were caught in a strange green goop and to make matters worse they were surrounded by ten more alligator creatures. Then to the surprise of the girls one of the creatures spoke.

"Do not attempt to escape" it said in a lifeless voice "the goop cannot be broken". With that the horde of creatures took the goop in hand and dragged it across the landscape. Along the way Blossom tried to probe the creatures with questions but was answered each time by silence.

After an immeasurable amount of time the group of creatures came to a stop in front of a strange object. It appeared to be a stone statue of a replalycanth (cross between a snake and a lycanthrope werewolf) perched on a cliff. It's snake head originated from a muscled torso and it's claws dug into the ground, these seamed to be the support beams of the statue. The rest of the statue's body was hidden by the cliff face and the mouth of the snake head, which was twenty feet above the Power Puffs, was open.

With a mighty heave the girls, goop and all, were thrown up into the snake-like mouth and they fell down it's throat. They fell a long way, screaming the entire time, before they hit solid ground. The force of impact was just enough to shatter the goop. The girls got up and saw that once more they were surrounded.

They girls stood at the center of a stadium and the seats were lined with more alligator creatures. Each of the hundreds of enemies had laser rifles trained on the girls. That was not counting the two that had their rifles aimed at the professor who was also sitting in the stands. They knew that they were not fasted enough to save the Professor and still make it out alive.

"Come on! Can't you guys give us a break?" Blossom said with contempt. Suddenly the girls turned to see Black Heart stroll through a door onto a balcony. They didn't know how they knew his name, they just did.

"You know, I was really expecting more of a challenge." He said with delight. To this Buttercup answered:

"Well come on down here and fight, that'll be enough of a challenge."

"I would, but I have other matters to attend to" Black Heart said while completely ignoring Buttercup's threat.

"Like what?" Blossom shouted

"Why, destroying your world of course." The villain answered. "And don't try doing any heroics because my men have orders to shoot both you and the professor if you move more then the slightest bit."

"Blossom, what do we do?" Buttercup asked, her fear clearly showing.

"There's nothing we can do." Blossom answered gloomily.

"Yes! That's it, fall into despair.' Black Heart said happily "And enjoy your misery for when I return from conquering the Earth, you and your Professor will die together, just as a family should." With that the room broke out with laughter from Black Heart and his minions. Suddenly the Professor stood up and yelled:

"Girls, forget about me. You have to stop him, remember you're a team.' He was silenced at that point by one of the guards who pushed him back down into his seat.

"He's right girls." Blossom said bravely "remember as a team we can do anything." They put their hands together in a familiar teamwork pose, and then everything changed.

The evil laughter died as the girls were enveloped in light, pink for Blossom, light-blue for Bubbles, and green for Buttercup. And where the colors met white light was created. Soon the room was flooded with bright light. Despite this, Black Heart's minions managed to keep their rifles level, but when the light faded they were dumbfounded. The Power Puff Girls were gone, and in their place stood a new warrior. She wore a white dress and cape, her hair was black and eyes blue. She looked at Black Heart and chuckled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alister: I hate cliffs.

Rosemar: Well, to bad. The readers will just have to what till next chapter.

Alister: Read and review.

Rosemar: And come back soon for chapter 6: The Collision of the super powers.


	6. The Collision of the Super Powers

Alister: Chapter 6 has arrived.

Rosemar: Indeed it has.

Alister: I own only: Black Heart, Super-Puff, Various minions, Mecha Mojo Jojo, De-Vel, The Emissary of Darkness, Dimension X, and Ress.

Rosemar: Nothing else belongs to us.

Alister; Please read and review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Power Puff Girls X**

**Part 1: Super-Puff**

**Chapter 6: The Collision of the Super Powers**.

Black Heart just stood there unable to believe his eyes. Where the Power- Puffs had been now stood a new warrior; and this warrior was laughing despite the fact that he, Black Heart, had the upper hand.

"Just _what_ do you find so funny? Black Heart asked angrily.

"You and the fact that you actually think you've won." She said in a superior tone.

"Oh really!" Black Heart said irritably "Then if I haven't won yet, this should be the victory blow. Shoot the professor now!" It didn't even take a full second for Black Heart to find his new adversary floating only a foot in front of him. Black Heart stared at her in disbelief for a few moments before he looked around the room, when he did he was perplexed. Nearly half of his army was on the ground; blood gushing from wounds on their bodies, and those were the lucky ones. Black Heart stared at the heroine, disbelief in his eyes. He couldn't control his fear or how bad he was shaking as, backing away, he asked: "_Who_, who are you?" The heroine looked down upon this pathetic creature known as Black Heart and triumphantly said:

"I am the light shining in the Darkness!"

"I am the hope to those you have crushed!"

"I am the hand that brings Justice to the wicked!"

"I am Super-Puff!"

"And I will be the one to destroy you!"

With that she drew back a fist and punched Black Heart in the face. He flew backwards and crashed into the door behind him, he fell into a crumpled heap on the floor with the splintered remains of the reinforced steel door.

As he struggled to get up, Super-Puff, her voice full of contempt, said:

"You know, I was really expecting more of a challenge."

To say that Black Heart was annoyed would be the understatement of the millennium. How could he, the very incarnation of Darkness and Evil, be so helpless against this one little girl. He was the most powerful force in existence; none who had ever opposed him had lived to tell the tale. But here was a child who surpassed him in strength and made him fell helpless and weak like a worm on the end of a fisherman's hook. He slowly pulled himself out of the rubble and stared at the girl. She wore a look of confidence; this caused Black Heart's rage to explode. With a roar he spawned a ball of black energy in his hand and threw it at Super-Puff with all his might.

The orb raced toward her, but she didn't even bat an eyelash to the threat. She swung her arm in a backhand motion, hitting the ball and deflecting it upwards. Black Heart's eyes followed the orb until it collided with the ceiling.

He glared at Super-Puff, his eyes filled with rage and aggravation. He let out a roar and threw more black balls at the heroine. Hundreds of deadly spears rushed toward her, but again she seemed unconcerned. She flexed her muscles and arched her back, and the deadly balls of energy collided with an energy field around her.

Black Heart was panting heavily. Despite this he still gleefully looked on, waiting for the smoke of his attacks' explosions to clear. He hoped to see only battered flesh and tattered remains. What he saw however might have been enough to give him a heart attack; if he had a heart that is. Super-Puff was floating there in the same place. She was unscathed and the only change in her appearance was that _now,_ she was peeved.

"Is that _really_ the best you can do?" she growled angrily. "Cause if it is, this whole ordeal was a waste of time."

"Just who do you think you are you little upstart!" Black Heart raged at her, clenching his jaws as he spoke. "I was conquering star systems before you were born! I was given rise to by the darkness itself, the darkness that existed before life! I am Black Heart, the most powerful being in existence! And I will **not** allow myself to be out done by a **toddler**!"

"You sure like to hear yourself talk, don't you?" Super-Puff said mockingly. That was the last straw; Black Heart could take no more from her. He launched himself at her, swinging his arms in an attempt to maul her with his razor sharp claws. She jumped to avoid his attack and delivered a mid air kick to his face. The impact knocked him back a few feet and before he could regain his composure, Super-Puff was on him. She delivered hundreds of lightning fast punches to the villains gut before finishing off with an elbow jab. Black Heart doubled over in pain as he slowly backed away.

"This….isn't (cough) over...Yet" he managed to choke out before phasing into the wall behind him.

Super-Puff looking around for moment before her eyes' found what they sought. The Professor was in roughly the same place he had been, but he didn't seem to be quite all there. He was sitting, wide-eyed, mouth slightly open in disbelieve. Around him were the countless bodies of Black Heart's followers. His White lab coat was splattered with blood, and his hands were quaking. Super-Puff floated over to him and threw him over her shoulder. They ascended slowly up the throat of the replalycanth statue. Nether the Professor nor Super-Puff said anything during the journey. At last they seemed to have found peaceful moment, one without evil interruptions.

When the two of them reached the surface a voice cut through the serine moment like a hot knife through butter.

"Super-Puff, this is the end. Only one of us will survive this encounter, and I promise you, I don't plan on dying anytime soon." Super-Puff sighed _why are villains always so stubborn_ she thought as she set the professor down. She rose swiftly into the sky. She was about sixty feet in the air when she saw Black Heart. He was around two hundred or so feet above her; and above his head, held in his hands, was an enormous ball of swirling black energy. The ball swirled and pulsated, and it was the size of a football stadium curled into a ball.

"Now that's more like it," Super-Puff said with glee "Finally a real challenge."

"Talk just as big as you what to"Black Heart said coldly"But even you cannot survive this attack or the explosion it will cause." Then while throwing the ball he yelled: "Now you die! PLANET CRUSHER!" The ball fell towards Super-Puff at an alarmingly fast pace. But Super-Puff just sighed and said:

"Villains, they're all the same." She spread her arms wide and her body began to glow with white light. She then shouted to Black Heart. "A pity you die without ever knowing the truth." She brought her hands slamming together calling: "WHITE LAZER FIRE" The beam of light lanced through the ball, evaporating it, and Black Heart could not escape. He was enveloped in the light and when it faded the only thing that remained of Black Heart were the echoes of his loud:

"Noooooooooooo!"

"The truth was: That you never stood a snowball's chance in Hell against me." Super-Puff said to the sky, because this world was all that remained of Black Heart.

And so it came to pass, that the great ruler of darkness, Black Heart, had been defeated by a little girl named: Super-Puff. And she with her professor set across the landscape, flying together arm-in-arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alister: Is that it?

Rosemar: It would appear so.

Alister: Then why haven't you done a The End yet.

Rosemar…

Alister: **It's not the end is it!**

Rosemar: No it is not, one more chapter remains.

Alister: Yay!

Rosemar: Read and Review, Humans.


	7. The Darkness Returns

Alister: Yay, the final chapter.

Rosemar: Why are you so happy?

Alister: I had sugar earlier.

Rosemar: (sighs) The human sugar rush will never cease to amaze me.

Alister: Wheeeeeeee! (Running around the room).

Rosemar: Black Heart, Super-Puff, Various minions, Mecha Mojo Jojo, De-Vel, The Emissary of Darkness, Dimension X, and Ress belong to darkness, a.k.a. me; nothing else belongs to Alister or me.

Alister: Okay I am calm now.

Rosemar: I highly doubt that.

Alister: Please read and review.

Rosemar: Yes, humans read and review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Power Puff Girls X**

**Part 1: Super-Puff**

**Chapter 7: The Darkness Returns**

Super-Puff and the Professor flew together, the former hanging on tightly to the latter. The Professor still had not said a word, nor had the general look of absence left his face. He was still wide-eyed with his mouth agape. He had been in this state for some time now and Super-Puff was beginning to get worried. She was thankful for the lack of malevolent interruptions; after all, she had other things on her mind. Mere moments felt like hours to her tortured mind. If the Professor didn't recover soon, she did not know what she would do. Finally, her grief was lifted when the professor spoke.

"Super-Puff?" He said in a confused tone.

"That's right; I'm so glad your okay." The heroine responded, smiling.

"But, what happened to my girls? Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, they disappeared when you appeared." The Professor asked. Super-Puff thought hard for a few minuets before answering. She needed to explain but had trouble finding the words.

"The girls needed strength. They were in trouble and despair, and yet they still had hope. Out of that hope and need I was born. I am a fusion. Blossom's mind and determination; Buttercup's strength and courage; and Bubbles' kind heart. These elements, the best of each Power Puff's character, blended together in me." The professor listened intently as Super-Puff answered his question.

The pair flew in silence for a while. As they flew Super-Puff's eyes watched the ground begin to fade and the sky beginning to blacken. _Not surprising_ she thought to herself. _This world was Black Heart's creation and without him, it was beginning to return to nothingness._

After a long time the two of them finally reached the arch. The portal was still there almost as if it was waiting for them. As Super-Puff set the professor down, she suddenly felt a chill in the air. As she tried to locate the source of the feeling, the professor spoke, breaking her chain of thought.

"My word! It's just like a computer" He exclaimed pointing to a button pad on the side of the arch. "See right here. If I reenter the coordinates; X: 157.99, Y: -233.4, Z: 1, There!" The two looked on as the portal shifted to the left slightly. "According to my calculations the portal should be connecting to the spot right in front of our house."

"Are you sure?" Super-Puff inquired.

"One hundred percent sure." He replied.

"Okay." Super-Puff answered. "You go ahead, I have a felling that something bad is about to happen and I don't want you to get hurt." The Professor nodded in agreement and stepped through the portal. Super-Puff again felt the chill in the air but ignored it. She had other matters to attend to. Turning to the sky, she said:

"Well Black Heart, I guess this is goodbye. Your were a bad person and strong fighter and I hope you can find peace in whatever place your in now." She gave a wave and turned away to leave.

"Are you leaving, so soon?" A voice called to the heroine. Immediately she turned to the sound of the voice. Super-Puff could not believe her eyes. Her mouth twisted into a grin when she shouted an answer to the person who had called to her.

"Actually, yes. See I thought you were dead, Black Heart."

"Yes I know." He called back. "If you hadn't then that monologue you just gave might not have been so touching."

"And here I was thinking you didn't have a heart." The Power-Puff answered.

"I don't" The villain said light-heartedly. "So you should know I will take great pleasure in destroying you."

"Why am I not surprised." Super-Puff replied. "But of course you realize that you never stood a chance against me and it will always be such."

"That may have true a few minutes ago." Black Heart said. "But since then I have been drawing power back from this world. And now that my strength has tripled, I will crush you."

"Some people never learn." Super-Puff muttered to herself. Then shouting back to Black Heart she said: "You're a fool to judge me by what appears on the outside. For that, you will have the pleasure of seeing my true power." She flexed he muscles and her body was enveloped in a clear, flame-like aura. The air crackled and poped around her from the surge in power. Black Heart was astounded. Despite his amazement, he managed to keep his voice calm when he said:

"Such power for such a small thing."

"Black Heart! This ends here." Super-Puff shouted as she blasted toward him. She was moving so fast that Black Heart was unable to keep track of her. However, by a stroke of brilliance, or dumb luck, (whichever you prefer) Black Heart found himself in an ideal situation. Somehow, he managed to have his hands in the perfect place. He caught Super-Puff's punch with his fist; and, seizing the moment of opportunity, delivered a powerful left hook to the heroine's face. The force of the impact sent pain circling through her body and knocked her back seven feet.

"Ha! So much for your so-called 'true power'." Black Heart said mockingly. Super-Puff wiped the blood from her lips; she growled fiercely and tackled Black Heart. Hundreds of blows were exchanged, villain and hero alike, dodging, parrying, and striking. Sparks filled the air as their powers collided. Black Heart was matching the heroine blow for blow despite the fact that he had only two limbs (arms) and she had four (arms+ legs).

As the two fought, something caught Super-Puff's eye. The momentary distraction was just enough for Black Heart to land another crushing blow on the warrior. Immediately after she countered with a punch of her own. Black Heart also delivered another punch, in the hope of finishing the heroine off. Fist met fist and the force of impact was so great that both warriors were blown backwards by the reflected energy. As they reeled backward from the impact force, Super-Puff got a good look at what had distracted her. Below them was Black Heart's castle. The Replalycanth statue sat just were it had always been. Originally, Super-Puff had thought the statue was perched on the cliff of a canyon or a ridge, but now she saw that the cliff was at the edge of the world. Beyond the cliff the world literally stopped, the sky, the ground, everything, just vanished into a blank void.

Super-Puff was growing weary. The battle had gone on for too long and she had used too much power. This had to end soon. She spread her arms wide and began to charge her energy. Then Black heart did the same, she was surprised and missed her chance. Bringing his hands crashing together (hands open), Black Heart called:

"DARK LASER FIRE!" The beam of black light shot through the sky toward Super-Puff. Without hesitation, she slammed her hands together, shouting:

"WHITE LASER FIRE!" The beams of light collided with one another. They bunched up at the center and formed a mass of energy. Black Heart let loose a primal howl and poured more energy into the beam. The mass of energy was rapidly pushed closer to Super-Puff. "It...'S, it's too much." She muttered, fighting agents the beam. "I can't win. I have to try. For the Professor, for Miss Kene, for the Mayor, for all the people on Earth, I have to win." Her courage returning she found herself flooded with power. She pumped all of this newfound power into the beam. The mass made an about-face and rushed backwards toward Black Heart.

"W-w, were did you get this much Power?" The villain yelled.

"I have people to protect. People who depend on me to defend them from the evils of people like You." The heroine yelled. She let loose a scream of pain as she made a final push.

"No! this isn't happening, it can't be!" Black Heart cried as he was enveloped in first the mass of energy and then a horrendous explosion.

Exhausted and lacking the power to keep herself afloat any longer, Super-Puff fell to the ground. She laid there for a few moments, catching her breath, before she herd a pitiful creature.

"H…, Help, Me." It moaned. Super-Puff stood and walked to the cliff face were a clawed hand clung desperately to the rocky ground. Black Hear dangled from his embedded claws, his left arm hung limp at his side, and he could not pull himself up. "Super-Puff, uh, help, me." He moaned again, his face twisted in pain. Super-Puff looked down on this pathetic creature. He had killed an innumerable amount of people and now he would receive his comeuppance. "Please, you can't, can't let me die like this." He pleaded.

"Why should I save you? You've killed without remorse for hundreds of years. Why should I show you the mercy you've never given anyone?" Super-Puff raged. The Buttercup part of her was ready to leave him there dangling and her Blossom side was inclined to agree.

"Because, you're a hero, and heroes, don't let helpless people die." The villain pleaded. Super-Puff sighed. He was right and the Bubbles side of her wanted to take pity on him. She grabbed a hold of him and hauled him up. As she turned away to leave she said:

"I never want to see your face again, Black Heart. But if you ever come near the Earth again I swear that you won't receive any mercy." Super-Puff said with a scowl.

"Just who do you think you are, ordering me?" Black Heart said as he stood. "I am the ruler of the universe and I shall do as I please." He attacked Super-Puff with his clawed hand.

"You ingrate!" Super-Puff shouted as she turned and punched the villain hard in the stomach. The impact knocked Black Heart into the air. He sailed over the cliff eight feet. Black Heart clawed at the air, desperate to find a handhold, as he fell. He fell until Super-Puff could no longer hear his screams.

Super-Puff went home and the fusion ended. The Power Puff girls continued to protect Townsville from whatever evil that reared its' head, and when they were in trouble they always had the power of Super-Puff. However, unbeknownst to the Power Puffs, deep within the darkness two red eyes were watching them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Be Continued**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosemar: Ah, the most wonderful thing about a sugar rush is the resulting energy crash.

Alister: ZZ. (snoring)

Rosemar: Please stay tuned for a special preview. Do not worry it will contain no spoilers. Please Read and Review, Humans. Goodbye!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next time on: the Power Puff Girls X**

**(various voices)**

"You will pay for what you did to my family."

"I am the Shadow-Puff!"

"Give up! You can't win!"

"I will have my revenge."

**Part 2: Darksheath**

"PLANET ERASER"


End file.
